


The rebirth of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black

by SigynNightmare



Series: The rebirth of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Black family Centric, F/M, M/M, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Multi, Soulmates, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SigynNightmare/pseuds/SigynNightmare
Summary: Prepare yourselves, for a new Lord Black is about to emerge!Death Eaters, fear his anger. Ministry of Magic, fear his influence and power. Enemies of the Black, fear for your lives as you will not find mercy or forgiveness. Allies and Family, rejoice for a new era is coming.A glorious era where the Old and Noble House of Black will resurface,A new order begins today.
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Voldemort, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Nymphadora Tonks, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Marauders & Lily Evans Potter, Marauders & Marauders, Marauders & Severus Snape, Orion Black/Walburga Black, Regulus Black & Antares Black, Regulus Black & Sirius Black, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/Antares Black, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: The rebirth of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693954
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	1. Returning home.

_We, Blacks, have always been the elite of the magical community of England. Our last name was feared and respected, it was synonymous with power and greatness._

_Until a few decades ago, where our family fell prey to a curse called madness and obsession. As a poison the disease contaminated us, breaking the mind and magic of some of our members. One after the other, we fell, weakening and corrupting us until all that remained of us were madmen and rabid dogs._

_It was then that He appeared; a Dark Lord who promised to return our ancient glory to us if we followed him. Sick and lost, we took his mark without thinking, and made the terrible mistake of allowing our children to follow in our footsteps without knowing that we were condemning our Ancient and Noble House to destruction._

_Three generations of Black's was what it took for our House to fall into dishonor and misery._

_Two completely rotten, Grandparents and parents. The third, that of my grandchildren, had putrid seeds that died in one form or another before reaching thirty years. However, during this generation our family had "traitors”, who are now our only hope to get up again._

_Therefore, here and now._

_On my deathbed, I Arcturus Black III, proclaimed the end of an era. I take with me the sick blood of our family so I can let you, my children, be the creators of a new era. One where our family returns to its glory and I know that you can take them to that bright future, Jason._

_I name you my heir,_

_I entrusted our future to you, Antares Jason Stark, because I know you will be a magnificent Lord Black._

Arcturus Black reread the last clause of his will and signed with a bitter smile. He knew he did not have much time left, he was dying. He could feel it. His body weakened with each instant that passed, his strength deserted him and his magic vanished into the air.

It had taken him a long time to make this decision because it was hard to admit that he had missed and that all the misfortunes of his family fell on him. After all, he had been Lord Black for the past six decades, he could have ordered his son and his daughter-in-law to stay away from that monster, he could have prevented his grandchildren from taking the mark, he could have prevented his blood from reneging what was his and he decided that exile was better than being trapped in the spiral of madness and death that surrounded them.

But he did _nothing._

And now, at the edge of death, he is able to see his mistakes. That is why he will take with him all those who died to follow this barbarian with delusions of grandeur and allow young people to rise up and create a new chapter in history.

Jason Stark: A Black in everything but name.

His grandson, one of his grandchildren by his sisters’ side is a true Black: powerful, ambitious, clever and determined. Although, unfortunately, he had that condemned temper that led his family to commit atrocities without remorse.

The boy had always been destined to lead them.

The situation was not the desired one, but it would have to be. With Sirius in Azkaban, another of his many faults, the only one who could return the past glory to his Ancient and Noble House, was Jason.

* * *

Three months after signing and validating that document, the Patriarch of the Blacks died.

His death was local news. Many idiots celebrated, for it seemed to be the end of that damned and obscure dynasty they had both feared and envied. The Blacks no longer had heirs, the murderer Sirius Black was in jail and the other, Regulus, a Death Eater had died many years ago.

Oh, but while they feasted, the remaining members of this powerful House felt their magic grow and their blood roar within their veins. With the death of Arcturus a chapter in history was finished and another began. And both their blood, and the magic that was in it, required them to return to their roots and to the motto of the house: Toujours Pour.

_Always pure._

The motto did not refer to the purity of blood as many had erroneously believed in the past. No, it was about loyalty to the family. To put your family before everything else and to not bow before anyone.

Always pure; always worthy of carrying the name Black and all that this entails

* * *

**Malfoy Mansion, England, 1993.**

Narcissa Malfoy, neé Black, felt the discharge of power in her veins the moment her uncle died. It was so strong that it made her gasp and close her eyes. The cup of tea in her hands fell to the floor, shattering as it crashed to the floor.

He momentarily lost her control over his metamorphmagus skills and his hair returned to the jet-black tone that was naturally, her power was partial, meaning that she only could change the tone of his hair, contrary to her niece that was a full one and could change her entire appearance. 

She opened her eyes and they shone in a silver tone, cold and calculating. The eyes of the Black had always seemed to contain a storm and Narcissa´s were no exception. On her lips a predatory smile formed as she understood what had happened and what it meant.

Her husband, Lucius, who was sitting in front of her, gasped at the fierce appearance of his delicate and refined companion. A shudder ran through him from head to toe when he noticed how similar his wife looked to Bellatrix Lestrange in those moments; a resemblance that thanks to the small changes in the appearance of his beloved he had never really come to appreciate.

"Narcissa ..." his name left his lips in a muffled whisper and he certainly regretted having spoken when that fierce look focused on him and reminded him how terrible they had been (and were) the members of the Ancient and Noble House of Black.

The beautiful woman looked at her husband a few seconds before regaining control. Her hair returned to the blonde-platinum that always was, however, her expression did not change. She rose with graceful movements, ignoring the cup on the floor or her pale and scared man a few steps away from her and left the dining room, making her way to the room of her son Draco, her little dragon

"Mother?" her little boy looked at her confused and frightened, for he too had felt that explosion of power in his veins.

Upon hearing his voice, her eyes softened and with a sweet smile she entered the room and sat on the bed, taking her son in her arms and arranged him to be curled up against her.

"My love, we have to talk," she muttered, stroking the golden hair of her son with the tips of his fingers.

"About what, mother?" Asked curious the twelve year old, overcoming his fear to it be replaced by interest and curiosity.

"Of the Ancient and Noble House of Black ..."

* * *

**Home of the Tonks.**

Mother and daughter felt the explosion of magic in their veins, but they had different reactions. For while Andromeda immediately knew what had happened and what it meant, Nymphadora had no idea what had happened and losing control of her abilities scared her greatly.

It was there, seeing her daughter frightened, when she should be celebrating was when Andromeda realized that she had failed her little fairy by not telling her about her family, about her inheritance and legacy.

"Oh, my love, do not be afraid, everything is fine," she murmured as she approached her daughter and wrapped her in a hug. Her daughter was still young, she could still remedy the damage she had caused with her resentment to his family.

"Shh, my life, you’re alright. We’re both fine." she continued singing while comforting his daughter, who was sobbing in her arms.

Once Nymphadora calmed down enough, she sat her down in one of the armchairs and settled down beside her. She took her hands in hers and looked directly into her eyes, gray vs. gray. Both pairs of eyes glowing from the power in their veins.

"Let me tell you a story, my love. A story about the Ancient and Noble House of Black..."

* * *

**Azkaban**

In the prison there were two Blacks, one carried the name, while the other did not, but both felt the discharge of power running through their veins. The ecstasy that pure magic gave them after so long trapped in that damn place with those beasts feeding on their happiness made them go off to laugh in synchrony.

Bellatrix thundered with laughter that overflowed with madness. A sound so horrible that it shook all those who heard it, because it spoke of desolation and death.

Instead, Sirius laughed hysterically. He combines laughter and crying at the knowledge that after all he struggled to separate himself from his family, to get away from the Blacks and their putrescence, the magic in his blood will sing in the same way he did with everyone else.

That once a Black, always a Black. 

* * *

**4 Privet Drive.**

One could say that Harry Potter was not a member of the Black family, but you could not be more wrong. After all, James Potter was the son of Dorea Potter, neé Black. And James, like Jason, was a Black in everything but name.

So Harry, like Draco and Nymphadora, felt the magic explode in his veins. And as a result he was quite scared by the strange feeling and having no one who could explain what was happening it became much worse than it should have been.

And instead of joy he only felt fear and sadness before a void that he did not know how to fill.

However, the Black family's magic recognized him as his own and gave him the warmth that he lacked, silently promising that he would not be alone for long, since the most important thing for the Blacks is the family and Harry was family.

The green-eyed little boy fell asleep in bed, tired from crying to dryness, having no idea that he would soon be free of Muggles and their abuse, that someone would come to offer him the home he had been waiting so much.

* * *

**Stark Mansion, Bulgaria.**

Jason was signing some documents, doing the paperwork that came with being Lord Stark when it happened. Something that had not happened in years. A shock of power running through his veins and forcing him to surrender, to lower his head and kneel before the magnificence of the ancient and powerful magic that ran in the blood of the Blacks.

He gasped, his eyes turning amber for a second as it took him to regain his control over his inner wolf and he could barely contain the growl that struggled out of his lips when he exhibited his teeth. His hands tightened so hard on the edge of the desk that he left the imprint of his fingers on it.

His magic and blood shouted in synchrony that it was time to go home. To England.

Jason smiled bitterly, the least he wanted was to return. Not when he knew he did not have anything there, his mate would probably be in Remus' company, raising James and Lily´s cub. There was no place for him.

He had known that from the moment they separated paths after Regulus' death. The thought of returning broke his heart, for his pack was no longer his. Those who remained would not want to see him in painting, let alone interact with him and the rest... 

The rest had fallen, victims of the war.

However, he had no choice.

_Blood calls blood._

_Magic to magic._

And Jason is a Black. He cannot ignore the call.

He will return to Grimmauld Place and face with his head held high, like the Alpha he is, whatever awaits him because Toujours Pour was, had and remained until the moment of his death, the motto that ruled his life.


	2. Taking the Title.

"Welcome to England, Lord Stark." Rumiel says, his voice trembling slightly as he played with his sleeves. Unable to see this man to the eyes, he worked in the division that was in charge of controlling who entered and left the country. 

It was his first time talking to a foreing Lord and the dark aura coming from the gentlemen in front of him wasn't helping him. 

"Oh…D-Do you plan on staying for a long time?" He asked, needing to know the reason for the visit and an average how long it would last. 

But when the black haired man narrowed his eyes, he let out a little scream and lowered his head, absolutely scared. The truth was that he had never been very brave and preferred to avoid the problems, so he was thinking of simply letting him pass when the young man of noble ascendance answered his question with a soft and silky voice.

"Only the necessary. I come to a family member's funeral so I'll just stay until I finish fixing my affairs."

Rumiel nodded quickly, writing down what he had been told on the papers and stamped the permission, before saying, “I hope that your business resolves promptly, my Lord.”

The noble nodded and gave him a small smile as he took the papers, not knowing that poor Rumiel blushed and stood with his mouth open while the other man walked away. Then, when he was out of sight, Rumiel shook himself, as if waking from a trance and proceeded to concentrate on the next visitor waiting to be admitted

* * *

Jason left the Ministry of Magic behind and proceeded to appear in Diagon Alley, he needed to visit Gringotts to be able to get in contact with the goblin in change of the family affairs and ask for the Portkey that would allow him to access to Grimmauld Place (or any other place that Sirius chosen to read the will) as I was a _persona non grata_ to the Blacks since the moment we ran away from home when we were sixteen. 

With a sure step, he approached one of the counters and said, “Good afternoon, my friend. I need to talk to Griptock.” in his most respectful tone, bowing slightly to the emissary of that powerful warrior nation that now controlled the gold of most of the world's magical community.

If he had learned something from Orion it was to be respectful to those who handled your gold, since being on the wrong side of the goblins meant only one thing: Your doom. 

The goblin nodded and asked him to follow him, guiding him to a private room. A room he had visited several times when he was younger, the room where the Black Family and the goblin who ran his account met to discuss the family's financial affairs.

Jason settled into one of the dark blue velvet armchairs with gold accents, adopting a position worthy of a king waiting in the throne room. 

For a long time, he had refused to admit his own nature and had been content to be a follower, a beta because he was sure that his mate would not appreciate him taking control as his instinct asked.

However, that changed when he left England and returned to Bulgaria. Now he was the Alpha that he should always have been, and that was evident in his posture, in the confidence that emanated from every pore of his body and in the aura of power that surrounded him.

"Welcome to Gringotts, Lord Stark" 

“It’s good to see you again, old friend. I hope the family’s gold has continued to grow since the last time we saw each other.”

“Of course,” Griptock answers with a dark laugh. 

Jason smiled amused and gave a slight nod to the goblin, who in turn bared his teeth in what could be called a smile while coming closer to the center of the room.

"You are the last to arrive, Lord Stark,” Griptock informed him, “So I will accompany you to your destination so that we can proceed with the reading of the will"

“Please,” Jason easily accepted the statement. 

He had been expecting something like that as it had taken him two days to prepare things for his trip. Although he did not expect to stay in England for long, he had had to arrange for someone he trusted to take care of his land and property in his absence as well as the legal procedure, together with the paperwork, had taken much more time than what he would have liked.

Besides that, while entering England was simple, the process took some time, more rows than anything else. Even if you were an important person, like him.

He got up and followed the goblin to the back of the desk, where Griptock took a feather and an envelope between his hands, then extended his right hand where he held the owl feather so Jason could touch it. 

The moment his fingers touched the object the magic embedded in it was activated.

In a moment they were inside Gringotts and the next they landed on the thresholds of the grounds of the Black Mansion, where their grandfather Arcturus had lived after giving him as a wedding gift Grimmauld Place to Orion and Walburga. 

Jason frowned slightly at the choice of place as it did not make much sense, but he just shrugged and followed Griptock to the gates, where the blood barriers allowed him and his companion to pass.

The mansion was just as he remembered it from the boring Christmas dinners, which made him smile. It was good to be back, because although Bulgaria was his place of origin, England was his home. It had been since he had become an orphan at the age of six and his mate´s parents took him as he was their own.

He followed his instinct and let the magic guide him to one of the private rooms of the mansion located on the second floor because that was where the rest of his family was waiting.

Jason felt it in his blood, he was getting closer with each step he took to the other members of his family and his magic resonated in consequence. 

He was sure that the people inside that room could also feel it, so it was not surprising that before he could touch the doorknob it opened and let him see a beautiful woman with blond hair, who gave him that cold but gracious smile that was characteristic of the women of their before she step aside and let them pass. Inside the room, there were three armchairs, two doubles and one single. There was also a desk with a chair, where it was evident that the handler was going to sit down while reading the will.

Upon seeing the seats, Jason experienced a bad feeling and fear settled in his chest, because he did not see Sirius or Harry anywhere. However, he took the time to greet his cousins and his nephews. Giving a kiss on the cheek to Cissy and her son -who was a carbon copy of her father, the poor thing- a handshake, keeping the protocols of the purebloods.

Then he went to where Andromeda and his daughter were. Andromeda wrapped him in a hug, which he returned with pleasure; she had always been more expressive than her other relatives and surely that was ones of the reasons why she had married Ted. Little Nymphadora also assaulted her with a hug that made her crack his ribs. 

He only let go when Griptock cleared his throat to get their attention.

There was no time to talk or ask questions. 

They all sat in their places and paid attention to what the goblin had to tell them, since a will reading is a very important issue and if something bothers the goblins it is wasting their time, so even if Jason was burning in concern about his mate and James and Lily´s cub, he took a seat and closed his mouth. He would have time to ask once they concluded this matter. 

* * *

"Excuse me, could you repeat that last part?" He asks with a courtesy that clashed with the foolish expression on his face.

It just didn't make any sense. Absolutely, no sense.

Sirius was supposed to be the heir. Even ‘disinherited’ at the death of the patriarch, it was Sirius who was to inherit the title. Not him. 

The fear in his chest grew at what might mean that Sirius could not inherit the title, for the implications were terrifying. What had happened to his mate? It would be possible that he had died?

 _Oh, Morgana. No. Do not tell me that our tie became so fragile that it broke and I did not realize that something bad had happened to it. Please, Merlin. Don't let my Siri be dead,_ he thought in despair. 

The pain and sorrow of that being what had happened almost made him have a panic attack, but the goblin's hard voice stopped him from plunging into misery.

"I said that your grandfather, the former Lord Black, appointed you as his heir. So now that his grandfather has passed away, you are the new Lord Black" Griptock’s voice left no room for further questions. 

His tone challenged Jason to continue making him waste his time. 

So he nodded. His instinct took over by unconsciously realizing what it meant to be the new Lord Black; that the rest of his family had become his pack at that particular moment. They were now his responsibility, it was his duty to procure his welfare and happiness. He had failed once in the past, he did not intend to do it again.

"Excellent." Griptock again generated a gesture that was more teeth than a smile. "Do you want to do it here? Or do you prefer to perform the ritual in a more private area?"

"Here it's fine, there is no need to move to another room." To his surprise, his voice didn't break.

As he spoke he got up from his seat and headed for the desk, seeing, but not really registering, the excited looks the younger members gave him about the possibility of seeing in first class seats the family magic that their mothers had told them about.

The ritual to take control of the family was not really a secret. So there was no problem with letting the other members of the family attend, simply it was more effective to do it alone because usually the rite was carried out in the bank's offices.

Griptock placed a carved stone bowl and a silver dagger on the desk. Both items had been owned by the Blacks since the beginning, they were sacred in a certain way, as they were bathed in the blood of countless generations and covered in family magic.

An ancient and powerful magic; dark and cruel, warm and gentle. The magic that was in the veins of all Blacks.

Jason knew what to do as he had performed a similar ritual when he took the title of Lord Stark. However, he was the last of the Stark. There hadn't been the pressure to take the leadership of a large family, to once again be part of a pack and to become the leader of the aforementioned one.

He takes the dagger with reverence, studying it carefully. It was old, beautiful and lethal.

"Before you proceed, Lord Stark, I want to ask you a question, do you want us to put the houses together?" 

The question had merit. Jason would be the Lord of two great and powerful houses, so it would be sensible to unite them and that their descendants would enjoy the power of both under one surname. Nevertheless…

"No. For now, I will keep the houses separate, Jason Stark will be Lord Stark, leader of one of the five most influential houses in Bulgaria. While Antares Black will be the new Lord Black." He explained as his eyes gleamed golden for a moment and a predatory smile broke through his lips. 

He could feel the satisfaction vibrate in the magic of his cousins when listening to his words because they captured their meaning. 

If he left the houses separate, Jason would have the protection of being a foreign Lord and would have many more freedoms than a local Lord, because neither the Ministry nor the Wizengamot could touch him since attacking him could mean war.

Griptock’s eyes shone with malice and he nodded. "Then, proceed."

Antares wielded the dagger with his right hand. Without hesitation, he drew a line on his left palm, creating a deep cut that immediately started to bleed. He raised his hand and placed it on the container, proceeding to spill seven drops of his blood.

_"I, Antares Jason Black, claim by blood, by law and by magic, the leadership of the Old and Noble House of Black. I swear to lead with honor and justice, to protect and care for those who belong to Our House or are allies to Our Name either by blood, by magic or by oath. I swear by my magic that I will bring justice to those who have betrayed us and punish those who have harmed us. As I have said, so be it!"_

Once he finished speaking, a silver-colored fog rose from the container, rising and taking the shape of a raven, the animal that represented the Blacks and the shape of its guardian. The raven looked him in the eyes and emitted a powerful caw before stamping on his chest, piercing it and dissipating inside him.

The magic of the family had accepted his oath.

It was done.

Jason was the new Lord Black.


	3. Harsh Truths

"I think it's all on my part, Lord Black.” Griptock took back the dagger, ancient eyes full with mirth. “Unless you need me for something else?" 

“No that’s all. Thank you for your services, Griptock.” Jason replied with a polite smile, “Take what is owed to you, plus the ten percent from the main vault.”

The goblin nodded, his entire posture speaking of satisfaction. He quickly picked up his things so he could return to Gringotts. After all, now that the reading of the testimony was over, he had nothing to do in the house and for him, as for any other goblin, time is money.

“As always it was a pleasure to serve the Old and Noble House of the Blacks.”

The farewell was received by three educated inclinations of head on the part of the adults in the room. 

Once there was only family in the room, Jason sat on the edge of the desk and his silver gaze went to the other members of his family, studying them for a few moments with a stern expression, before smiling, a warm and pleasant smile.

"Draco, Nymphadora, why don't you go explore the mansion while your mothers and I discuss the affairs of the House? Think of this as a treasure hunt, because if you find something that you really like, you can keep it." He said with a mischievous tone, enjoying the reactions of his nephews, who immediately got up with expressions full of enthusiasm and left the room almost running to do what their new family leader had told them, just waiting enough to see the nod of their respective mothers.

Once the children left the room his expression changed and he became tarnished with a certain darkness. His magic spread all over the place and his irises glowed golden in a display of power.

"Cissy, Dromeda, I'm surprised to see that you can be in the same room without killing each other" He commented with a light tone while giving them a smile that was more teeth than anything else.

"Oh, the miracles that a bit of Harmony brings with it. Don't you think, Antares?" The blonde haired witch replied cynically as she exchanged with her sister a mocking smile.

"But you already knew that, did you not?" Andromeda asked with a dangerous glow in his silver orbs as she turned to their new Lord.

"Of course," The only man in the room easily agreed while making a gesture to cover the room and showing them a malicious smile, "Otherwise this meeting would have ended in tears and a blood bath.”

The three laughed in response to such wise comments. Their laughter contained a dark humor very typical of their family. For them it was evident that the magic in their veins wanted them to take things slowly and had forced a synchronicity in all of them, to avoid that the fights of the past got in the way of the new era that was opening at their feet.

As for now, forgotten were the fights that had separated them, forgotten was the pain and anger that came with being betrayed by the family that was supposed to be by your side no matter what happened...

The hatred and resentment had also vanished as soon as they entered the mansion and returned home, thus allowing a clean and new beginning to be possible. Something that would have been impossible without the intervention of magic as it was hard to forget all the bad things between them.

"I know that as a family we have a lot to discuss, but I want us to concentrate on this issue for the moment. I could not help noticing the absence of two people, one of whom would have received the title of Lord if he had been here, so, cousins of mine.” Jason’s voice contained a note of danger that would make any outsider tremble with the deep possessiveness in it. “What do you know about my mate and James’ cub?" 

But being who they were, the pair of sisters didn’t even flinch. They weren’t in danger, not really, because they counted on the protection of their blood and knew that Antares was not going to harm them now that they were part of his pack.

Andromeda pursed her lips, “Unfortunately, we don’t have the best notices for you.” 

Jason narrowed his eyes, “Speak.” 

And so they did. 

They explained with painful details how they had been unable to do anything to help Sirius as their complaints fell on the deaf ears of the world. Not that it was a surprise, after all, their third was a crazy killer and that didn’t help them to argue their concerns about Sirius’ innocence. 

Their cousin had been marked as a dark wizard, a Death Eater. And nothing they could say was going to change that. 

Now, the matter with The-Boy-Who-Lived was a little more complicated. Both had wanted to adopt the boy in the days following the death of the Potters, but ended up blocked by the ‘great’ Albus Dumbledore. Never having the never opportunity to see the child, let alone contact him. 

The years passed and the duty to their own families won; for the boy had disappeared from the magical world until the inner year and none of them had dared to contact him when he was at Hogwarts.

And by that moment even trying felt like a futile thing. 

“No.” Jason shook his head, tears starting to fall from his eyes as the mix of emotions overruled his control; rage, pain, hate, misery and regret. “It can’t be.”

He fell on his knees as those feelings swirled inside him, making his magic destroy the room, leaving it in ruins (However, I do not touch the place where her cousins were sitting) and his face transformed into a terrifying and disturbing mix between her human features and his wolf features at the same time a thunderous howl tore the calm of the house.

Jason had always prided himself on having extraordinary control over his magic and his animal instincts, it was his Stark blood and the Black tradition of teaching his children. Occlumency, no doubt about it. 

For even with his heart broken by the death of his little brother and the rejection of his mate, his control didn't stumble, but now...

Now, Sirius was trapped in a place that was much worse than hell itself; had been there for the last eleven years of his life.

And Harry, the only cub that his previous pack produced, had been raised by Muggles, though, from the description Narcissa had given him – about the things Draco had seen during his first year at Hogwarts– he had all the signs of being abused.

Abused!

James and Lily´s cub.

_ His cub. _

He was going to destroy those damned Muggles. Tear them to pieces with his claws and fangs. As well as the bastard who had put his beloved in that horrible place.

Anger was much better than guilt, so Jason thought of revenge rather than giving in to the torturous thoughts that said it was all his fault.

That if he had taken his herd with him to Bulgaria this would not have happened, 

_ His pack would be alive. _

_ His mate would not be locked in Azkaban. _

_ His cub would have grown up in a home where love abounded instead of being abused. _

* * *

It took Antares a few moments to regain his control and force his magic to relax and his features to return to normal. His breathing was agitated and his tears were rolling down his face. His aura only conveyed a feeling: grief. 

Narcissa, who had been closer to him in the past, sighed to herself as she walked towards her cousin, kneeling and embracing him in a hug, stroking his face in the same way she did for Draco, hoping it would serve as comfort. 

They were in that position a couple of moments before Jason pulled away a bit with a moderately embarrassed expression, while laughing nervously.

"If you don't mention this to anyone, I'll make sure to give them the best gifts next Christmas," he muttered, trying to joke; still embarrassed by his actions but trying to pretend that nothing had happened.

"And I thought that being your cousins guaranteed us a good Christmas gift ... How sad to know that I've been deceived all my life," Narcissa argued sarcastically while shaking her head slightly. 

It helped to relax the mood and the three proceeded to pretend that the embarrassing scene hadn't happened, much to Jason's relief.

"Well, if you do not mind, my Lord, I think it's a good time to look for our cubs and have that dinner you promised us." Andromeda added as she got up from her seat, a soft and yet sad smile on her face. 

True to be told, neither of them knew why Jason had decided to return to Bulgaria when it was evident that he had a pack in the Marauders. But they both were aware that it didn't matter; the other three boys had been as precious to Antares as Regulus had been…

Of course, Sirius had always been his cousin's number one priority. And that’s precisely why they were aware of how much all of this was hurting him. 

Andromeda regretted that they were the ones who caused that pain, but their cousin needed to know. Otherwise, he would be unable to fix it. 

"It sounds like a good idea," Agreed the new patriarch, smiling at the choice of words from the brunette knowing she had used that kind of speech to please him. 

Before they went to Hogwarts, Bellatrix always made fun of him for his weird form of expressing himself, but at the same time it was difficult for the sisters not to end up copping him when they passed the summer together, much to the despair of their parents.

It always had made him happy that his family talked in the way of the Starks. That actually was why he was very happy to be part of the Marauders and why he always felt close to Remus, because it had been a relief to find another wolf.

Dinner went smoothly. Something that helped Jason to feel better, it had been eleven years since he had last dined in the company of his pack and although there were missing members, it was a good start.

Now, he had planned to recover his mate and his cub, bring them home, ensure they heal and guarantee their happiness.

That was his priority right now. 

And if to achieve this it was necessary to put the magical world on his knees, he would do it with pleasure. Because although he never had the desire to use his knowledge to harm others, he had never hesitated to use his vast knowledge in the Dark Arts to good use. 

And to make pieces those stupid people who hurt those he had claimed as his own, would be a good start.

However, and luckily for many, it was not in his nature to kill people without rhyme or reason. After all, he was a Slytherin, and they were characterized by well-planned plans and the use of cunning to get what they want.

Therefore, he was going to take things slowly.

His new position as Lord Black gave him a good base to get what he wanted as even with everything that had happened the surname Black imposed respect and was loaded with influences.

A cruel and sadistic smile opened up on his lips. He raised his glass and proposed a toast that was chorused by the other four. The adult witches understood the importance of their words and what they meant, the little ones could not understand everything, but still they could feel the magic vibrating in their veins.

"Long live the Old and Noble House of the Blacks.”

* * *

Once the children were in their beds (as it was customary for the family to stay under the same roof until the funeral will take place, so they would spend four days in the mansion and the husbands of Cissy and Dromeda would join them at the event as a sign of respect for the House of their wives) the three adults stayed in a more intimate room.

They had drinks overflowing with the best Firewhisky in the house, they were discussing the steps to follow to guarantee the rebirth of their House, after all. 

It was something exceptional, a united front of all the members of the house. Something that would impose fear on the hearts of the people who had damaged them or who thought of doing it and would raise the hopes of their allies, because it was something that had not happened in at least eight decades.

"Your husband, Ted, is a lawyer, right?" Inquired the Lord, looking calculatingly at Andromeda, who confirmed his information, bringing out a smile in the dark-haired man.

"Excellent," Antares purred, "I need someone I can trust to carry out our legal movements; the procedures we have to take to demand the release of my mate, as well as the proper papers for adoption.”

"So, are you planning to adopt James's boy?"

"That's right, if I'm not mistaken, Sirius has custody, since it's his godfather and therefore I have the right to take Harry under my protection.” Antares mussed outloud, “But I do not want to risk that stupid Headmaster trying to keep him away from me. Adopting it means that nobody is going to be able to take it from me.”

His voice was husky and threatening, it contained the same possession as when he spoke of his mate which made the two witches smile, because that only meant that Jason was going to love and protect Harry as if he was his son.

The boy was not going to suffer abuse again and would enjoy the unconditional love of a father who would do everything possible for a happy future, as well as with the support of a real family. 

It would be good by both of them, for the poor child and for their Lord.

"I need your husband to get me the address of that Muggles as soon as possible," He added, looking at Narcissa.

She just nodded, preferring to ignore the tone of repulsion that his cousin used when referring to Lucius, knowing that Jason hated to death all Death Eaters because he considered them responsible for the death of Regulus, as well as those of James and Lily.

However, she also knew that while her husband was useful, Antares would not eliminate him. That’s why making her husband useful in getting her new Lord to get the custody of Harry Potter was a high priority of hers.

Lucius had contacts in the Ministry and now that The-Boy-Who-Lived was back in the Magic World someone should know where the boy resided. And if someone had that knowledge, her husband would be the one getting it.

"I'll send an owl to Lucius to start the search immediately," Narcissa said with a malicious twinkle in his eyes.

With Jason at the head of the family came a new era, a magnificent one for those who enjoyed his favor and this would soon be evident, so she was eager to see how things would change from now on.

After all, his cousin had always had the soul of a conqueror, and she better than anyone knew this. 

Soon, the entire country would remember why you didn't want to mess with the members of the Ancient and Noble House of Black.


	4. Family Matter

For Lucius Malfoy, the last week has been a nightmare. Everything he had built in the last eleven years went down the drain with the death of Arcturus Black. His political empire, his place in the chain of power and the life he hoped to have next to his beautiful wife and his only son. All lost.

And now he was being used as a simple servant by his wife who had sent him an owl demanding that he seek the address of the cursed Boy-Who-Lived! But that was not the only thing in the letter.

No. The owl had also brought with him the words he had feared so much when he realized that the magic in his wife's blood had revived. The birth of a new Lord Black. 

He had hoped that with Sirius in prison the subject had been forgotten, because Antares hadn’t shown any interest in what he had left behind and seemed happy in Bulgaria. Meaning that with the Patriarch’ death and the possible successors out of the way, his son, Draco would inherit the title once he came of age.

Obviously he had underestimated his wife's family.

Because not only Antares had returned, he had taken control of the Black family and got a united front. Something unthinkable. Although, that was not the only bad thing, since he also thought to release Sirius Black and adopt Harry Potter, which would become the next heir.

If his opponent were another man instead of the damned Antares Jason Stark, Lucius would have fought tooth and nail to regain what was his. But opposing Jason would only lead to his demise. And not a pious one, no, he was sure that the bastard would make sure to make him suffer before killing him

Antares was a year younger than him. They had gone to school together and he knew perfectly well that he was not someone he should be with. After all these years, he remembered perfectly…

He remembered how in his first night he had caused serious injuries to the pair of six years that had dared to say that Sirius Black was a disgrace to his family. He remembered the screams of pain that they let out when the little boy used a dark curse in them, without blink, a tin line in his lips and a cruel glow in his grey eyes.

He remembered how the entire room had been filled in silence.

He remembered how Bellatrix had laughed and started clapping before standing and saying how proud she was; Bellatrix had been the Queen of the House of Snakes, it had been her six year in the school and following the tradition she was the one ruling as she was the Black sister with more power.

He remembered how she had given Antares the Crown that night.

He remembered how that first year passed and everyone learned that Sirius Black should not be touched if you didn't want to be in Antares bad side.

He remembered how when little Regulus got sorted in Slytherin, Antares stepped back and gave his brother the Crown but stayed at his knight. The shadow that made sure that everyone respected Regulus, who was not less scary than his older brother when crossed, even if he didn't have in him to be as cruel and dangerous as Antares was.

But above all, he still remembered the rumors in his last year. 

The rumors the Dark Families knew were true; the ones that said that Antares had murdered Orion Black, after he had tried to use an unforgivable in Sirius, and then fled with him to the Potter's House. 

Antares had done that to the man he always referred to as Father. If he was able to do that to a member of his family, Lucius feared what would happen to him.

He also remembered how his Master had wanted the boy to join them and his cause and Lucius was sure that if it wasn't for his fixation with Sirius it would be very likely that he would have joined them, since Jason was a wizard with a great talent for the Dark Arts and he wasn’t afraid to use them. 

As had been demonstrated the few times he got involved in the war to protect James and Sirius, whom he had taken as his own, when people forgot what the dangerous boy had made clear in his years in Hogwarts.

But after Regulus’ death something had happened and he left England; he left everything behind and vanished.

It was not until after the fall of his master that he heard again about Antares in a international event, it turned out that the young wolf had taken his birthright and had become Lord Stark,

For all that, Lucius knew that facing him would be a mistake and fail in the mission that had been entrusted to him through his wife, would mean the same as failing his Master, so he set out to find the address of the Muggles immediately.

After all, it was in his best interest to stay on the friendly side of Antares.

And getting him that address so he could rescue Potter would be a good way to start.

Lucius was a Slytherin, he knew that it was often better to lower his head if he wanted to survive and that no price was too high to ensure his survival. He wanted to live through the changes that the new Lord Black would undoubtedly bring, so he would be useful and not get in the way of that man.

* * *

Ted did not know what to expect from Jason. 

That was because although they had seen each other and met in some meetings in the past, he did not know if the new Lord was remotely similar to the young man who used to tag along with the Marauders and seemed to adore Sirius. 

Because after he moved to Bulgaria, Andromeda had commented that they were lucky that Jason did not get involved more than he had already in the war and when he asked why, his wife’s answer left him frozen.

_ "It's better this way. Because if Jason decided to fight seriously, both sides would have a huge amount of casualties, my cousin is suffering from Regulus’ death. If he had stayed it would not be long before the Death Eaters started to fall like flies, but also the people who tried to stop it, whether they were Aurors or...or...the members of that Order." _

Andromeda and Bellatrix were pretty similar in appearance. It was easy to confuse them from a distance, because only from close up could the small details that made them different be appreciated. 

However, at that moment, Ted had trouble controlling the chill that ran through him to see that gloomy expression on the face of his beloved.

So yes, he was nervous.

He had brought with him the forms of adoption that his wife had asked for after the new Lord and had begun to analyze Sirius Black’s case to see what legal measures could be taken. However, this issue had only brought him headaches. Because in the three days he had since the owl arrived and the day of the funeral (today) he did not find any record of Sirius’ trial even though he had done everything to be able to find him.

He swallowed hard and could not help looking at his wife, who was at his side with a relaxed air. The funeral had ended a few minutes ago, but the people surrounding the New Lord did not seem to diminish with the passage of time.

All those who had been invited had attended to pay their respects to the previous patriarch and to see who would be his successor. Most of the people in the mansion were high-profile, pureblood families, top brass in the ministry, the press… 

Come on! Even the Minister of Magic was here.

All wanting to have a small look at the person who had united the members of his house under the same banner and who had announced the previous day before all the Wizengamot the claim of his title.

It had been a scandal. The magical world of England wanted to know who it was and if it was true that there was an heir that they didn’t know about that Noble and Ancient Family.

Ted stopped breathing for a second when he noticed that the man was heading towards where he and his family were. It was undoubtedly different from the boy he remembered, for while the young man in his memories behaved like a puppy who was happy following the natural leadership in James and Sirius, now he imposed respect and carried the aura of a true leader.

"Good evening, Ted, Dromeda, Nymphadora" He greeted with a charming smile and a velvety tone that invited you to feel glad to have his attention despite the intimidating aura that seemed to surround him.

"Lord Black" he muttered without being able to suppress his surprise at the calm reaction of his daughter to hear his name.

His little piece of heaven detested his full name and always threatened/ordered it to be addressed to her by his last name. But there he was, looking at his host with a smile, without shouting or complaining. He was stunned.

Jason laughed, warm and kind, and part of the tension Ted had vanished.

"Oh, please, Ted, I thought we were past the stage where we used to call each other by our last names," Antares said, arching an eyebrow. 

To which he could only smile somewhat embarrassed as it was true. When he had married Andromeda, both Sirius and Jason had asked him to call them by name and not by their last name, because they were family.

* * *

It had been a long night for Jason. Not only because of the emotional load that brought the funeral, since although he had not been very close to Arcturus as an adolescent, when he had been a child he adored man, in the same way he had loved Walburga and Orion.

He had lost his parents when he was very young and the Blacks had been his family. The only one he remembered, and he had always wanted to impress and please. 

And for a time he did, contrary to his mate, he was everything his beloved's parents could wish for: He was a Slytherin at heart, had a great talent born for the Dark Arts and lacked that moral compass that most people caused them to hesitate to use such knowledge.

However, when he was sixteen he cut ties with his family. With all of them but Andromeda and Regulus; with her cousin because she had the same ideals as her partner and that made her ‘safe’ and with Regulus because she considered him his brother. And knew that he understood why he had done what he did to Orion.

After that, he didn’t interact with the Blacks again. And that distance was only amplified when he returned to Bulgaria. 

But he didn’t cry only for the loss of the Blacks who bore the family name, but also to his cousin James and his wife, whom he had lost years ago, but for whom he had never properly mourned.

So losing his grandfather left a bitter taste in his mouth as it brought with it the harsh reality of everything he had lost in the last years.

It only worsened at the insistence of people who had only attended the funeral to talk to him and see if they could get something that would be useful. There had been a couple of brazen men who were given the task of trying to get their favor! 

Among them, there was the Minister of Magic who seemed to be between terrified and eager to speak to him, to know in which stay he was staying and if his presence in the country was favorable for him or if instead he was a threat.

Of course, Jason had been his lovely being and in less than five minutes he had the dumb man eating from the palm of his hand. It was easy to deal with bureaucrats without brains as for good fortune he had been doing it for eleven years, although in Bulgaria the fools and incompetents did not reach such high places.

The only redeeming thing is that thanks to his orders to the house elves, they hadn't the misfortune of Dumbledore joining the burial. 

And thanks to Merlin for it, because it would have been counterproductive to his plans that he ended up murdering the damn idiot who put his cub with those fucking Muggles. 

Both ‘dromeda and Cissy had agreed with him that it was better to avoid the Headmaster until Harry was with them, and the murderous yearnings that he felt when he thought of Albus were reduced to something more manageable… something that did not end in homicide in front of many witnesses

Jason let out a sigh and cut off his conversation with Lord Nott as his storm gray eyes spotted Theodore Tonks, who was with his wife and daughter, waiting patiently a few feet from the door of the great hall where the funeral was taking place following the traditions of the House.

It was time to talk to his relatives by union and see if they had good news.

So he signaled to Narcissa and started walking towards where the Tonks were, noticing Ted's nervousness. It made him smile, because it was not the first time someone behaved like this in his presence. 

It was quite fun to watch, but it would not help, so he did his best to calm him down and make him feel comfortable. He needed the trust to be mutual if he wanted his idea of using Ted as a link with the Ministry to do all the legal moves of the family. 

He had the children escorted to their rooms when the time was right, ordering the elves to take care that they stayed in the room and that nothing interrupted their sleep. 

Then he guided his four family members to his new office, where he offered Firewhisky and everyone accepted. Once they were comfortably seated, he proceeded to ask what news they had brought him.

To Ted with a friendly tone and full of curiosity. And Lucius with a cold, demanding tone that contained a threatening note about what might happen to him had failed in the task given him.

They weren’t Black.

They didn’t share their blood, so the Harmony that had erased the resentment and rancor in Narcissa, Andromeda and himself, didn’t cover them. That's why Jason's opinions were based on the experience he had with them.

Ted was nice and he had liked him from the moment Andromeda introduced him to them. It was family.

Instead, Lucius was a servant of the man who snatched a large part of his pack. Jason hated him in the same way that he hated all the other minions that had served Voldemort and would not hesitate to eliminate him if he didn't find him useful.

Fortunately for Lucius, he had the information that he wanted so much. The address where his cub lived.

_ 4 of Privet Drive, in Little Whinging, Surrey. _

Antares was pleased with the information, Harry was going to be home for the afternoon of the next day if he had something to say about it and he did, so it was practically a fact. 

It was a good news that served as a balsam in the face of the apparent inability to find anything about his mate´s trial, which worried him a lot, but he trusted Ted and knew that he was not going to disappoint him.


	5. Rescuing Harry

Antares and Narcissa had been close during their childhoods, and somewhat to the half of their adolescent years, thus because they had a similar personality and goals in life. You see, both had dreamt of getting married and having a nice, loving family with the person they loved more than any power of riches, or even the desire of adventure. 

Not a very high ambition, one would say, but when it came to them, having those goals implied conquering and destroying anyone who got in their way. As it wouldn’t do forget that they belong to the Black Household. 

Of course, after the rift between Antares and his parents. Their friendship had gone to hell; their loved ones were enemies, after all. And not exactly using the term lightly, no, Sirius and Lucius were enemies who given the opportunity would kill each other. 

Meaning, they were a threat to the other’s dream. 

However, all that had been left in the past. They were back in sync thanks to the Family Magic. And frankly, Antares could not blame her for triumphing where he had failed. 

Cissy had achieved everything she had wanted: A life with the man she loved and a beautiful son who obviously made her happy.

He knew he would never have that. For while Sirius was his –Their essences and magic complemented each other in a completely unusual and perfect way, making them practically what are called soul mates–, his cousin’s heart did not belong to him. Sirius had never loved him that way, and he surely never would. 

“Whatever you’re thinking about, stop.” Narcissa said while giving him a light tap on the shoulder, effectively removing him from his depressive thoughts and getting him to focus on what was in front of him. “We’re here.” 

She was right, of course, they had already arrived at Privet Drive.

They had decided to go together because the presence of both would be less noticeable than Antares’ alone, because with Cissy back in her natural appearance, they could pass for brothers or for a couple. 

It was less eye-catching even though they wore tunics of exquisite acromantula skin, with gold and green ornaments, as well as details with diamonds; in short they looked like the pair of rich and powerful purebloods they were, even if for the Muggles’ vision changed to one more in tune with their vision of the world, but which represented the same.

Besides that it was a friendlier approach and less likely to scare the little one who had his blood running through his veins.

They had appeared on the outskirts of the town as a precaution and proceeded to walk to the address, because they wanted to rescue Harry without alerting the idiot Headmaster that it was perhaps a greater threat to his family than the Dark Lord was at the time.

They soon found the house that carried the number four and Antares narrowed his eyes looking suspiciously at the construction.

"What is it?" asked a confused Narcissa, looking at his cousin, taking a defensive stay, her right hand brushing the wand that rested between her robes. She did not notice anything wrong, but Antares had always been better at noticing the small details in the magic, which was what gave him that naturalness with the Dark Arts.

"Blood barriers" The wolf stated in an ominous tone.

"Excuse me?" Narcissa asked a little confused at what his cousin was referring to.

"There are traces that there was a blood barrier surrounding the house for years, but it is gone, I would say it disappeared a week ago..." Jason explained in a monotonous voice.

It coincided with the date of the death of his grandfather, with the date where each member of the Black family received a reminder of who they were, what they were. 

A dark smile settled on his lips, because the blood barrier had been broken meant that Harry was a Black, that the magic in his blood was the same that ran in the veins of others, but at the same time it meant that the end had come to the Potters.

It was sad that a Noble and Old House was extinguished, but better that they were the Potters to the Black

In addition, Harry would end up inheriting the house Stark, Black and Potter united under the banner of the Black when the right time came, because Jason thought to join their titles and houses when the situation was more prosperous so it really did not change things much.

"Oh, well, that just proves that the boy is one of ours. Doesn't it?" She murmurs with a sweet smile on her lips.

"Precisely." Jason declared with a warm glow in his silver eyes.

* * *

Petunia Dursley hurried to open the door when she heard the doorbell, she did not expect visitors, but you never knew. When she opened the door with a plastic smile on her face she gasped as she observed a highly attractive couple with obvious economic power standing in her doorway.

She blinked a couple of times and parted her lips to ask what they were looking for, but no sound came from her lips. She was left speechless at the sight that was in front of her.

The beauty of the woman intimidated her and she felt the stink of envy crawl at her skin; her features were aristocratic, her hair was perfect and she also possessed unusual gray eyes that only enhanced the beauty of her face. In addition, she was dressed in clothes that seemed to be made of silk, gold and some diamond details.

Instead, the handsome man made the rhythm of his heart increase and his cheeks blush because he was seeing someone who entered the category of "man of your dreams" of any woman. He had on his lips a charming smile, his face being harmonious and masculine, his eyes shone in silver tones and although the black hair that framed his face was too long for her taste, it only made him look even more attractive, as he remembered her of a prince of past eras.

The young man proceeded to mutter a word that she did not understand  «Imperio»  in the most sensual voice she had ever heard before her mind collapsed in the darkness.

* * *

"This place is horrible," Narcissa said with disdain, making a slight grimace as she looked inside the house, to which Jason could only release a laugh. 

_ Of course _ that the aesthetic of the place was going to be the first thing his sweet cousin noticed.

Although he had to admit, Cissy was right. The decoration of the house was frankly boring and a bit pathetic, but well not everyone could have the fashion sense they had. Merlin knew that his mother had always had a horrendous taste in decoration...

A chill ran through him as he remembered the heads of the house elves on the wall in the hall of Grimmauld Place. So he decided to change the direction of his thoughts and focus on being a few minutes away from meeting Harry.

Antares had meet him when he was a baby, but it did not count much since his cub did not remember him and ultimately he could only carry it and play with him for half an hour before Lily and James had to return to England to celebrate with the rest of the family, Christmas Eve.

He was really excited and a little anxious about the idea of meeting his cub again, and this time being able to take him home once the whole thing was clarified.

Anyway, Petunia had let them into the house under his instructions. And while they settled in the downright ugly room, she had gone to look for Harry to be able to fix the ‘transfer of custody’ as soon as possible.

Neither of the Blacks feared reprisals from the Ministry while using magic in a Muggle area because they knew the rules of the game and how to avoid getting into trouble; since using magic without a wand, there was no connection between the spell and the wizard who made it. And they could be sure that the alarms would not ring within the ministry because the magic tracker for minors was embedded in the wands and without wands, the magic simply flows.

Although the majority of the population did not know this small but important secret. And of course, there were not many wizards who could throw an unforgivable without their wand. Yes, Antates was that good. 

He had to practice many years to be able, but it had been a good investment. Of course, he didn't go using unforgivables on other people just because, he only used them when it was absolutely necessary. Like now.

He also had made his curse way more subtle than that of a large majority, since he put the idea or command in the subconscious so the affected person honestly believed that they were doing it because that was his wish; which generates obedient and faithful slaves to whom freedom from compulsion was almost impossible.

He had always been interested in this kind of magic and had worked hard to be able to perform the spell as well as adapt it.

But, let's focus our attention on the important thing again. His cub.

Antares smiled when he heard small steps down the stairs, followed by the subtly more mechanical steps of the owner of the house. 

His eyes opened a couple of millimeters to see how physically similar Harry was to James, since at first instance the little boy looked like a clone of his father with the eyes of his mother. Although it did not take him long to notice the subtle differences, such as the tone of his hair, which was a darker pair of tones, or the shape of his face, which was more similar to Lily's than James's. 

Although the form in which it presented itself, it was a great indicator that the horrors his cub had suffered at the hands of the Muggles.

James had been raised to be a pureblood, heir to a Noble and Old House, walked with his head held high and with an aristocratic grace; he had been the proud son of Dorea Black in spite of Potter. Harry, on the other hand, walked as if he wanted to hide from the world and feared to attract attention. He had seen something like this in other abused children. The view was simply sad.

"Hi, Harry," He greeted with a loving smile as soon as the little one sat down in front of them following his aunt's instructions.

"My name is Jason Black, and this beautiful woman by my side is my cousin Narcissa," He introduced them as he watched his cub's eyes expand, showing his surprise at the synchronization of his magic: a tingling in his veins.

Both adults smiled when they felt it and verified what they already knew: The blood in the veins of the green eyed boy called to his. Their magic recognized him as one of his own, Harry was a Black.

"We are here to take you home."

* * *

Harry sat facing the strangers looking at them suspiciously. His aunt had said that he had visitors waiting for him in the room and that he should go down immediately.

Which in itself was weird. Because the only visitors he could have were his friends, Ron and Hermione, and it was very unlikely that they would visit him. And even less likely that his aunt would let them into the house, considering that they were also what she considered Freaks.

However, those who are waiting in the room are two adults.

Wizards.

And Pure-bloods, at that. 

He knows by the way they are dressed, both with robes that are obviously very expensive, they also have that air that Malfoy has, the one that says that he knows that the world must kneel at his feet. But their eyes are gentle and the smile of the man when greeting him reminds him of his aunt when he speaks to Dudley or Molly when he sees his children...

And he cannot believe that someone is seeing him with that love hidden in such a simple gesture. He is speechless and unable to answer the greeting.

He opens his mouth and closes it a couple of times looking for something to say, when he feels it.

The same sensation that scared him so much a week ago, that tingling in his veins that makes his magic go crazy and strange things happen, when the man - Jason- mentions his last name. However, he did not have time to panic or think about what that meant, because the next words that came from the man's lips caused his brain to have a short circuit.

"Take...T-take me to ...h-home...?" He stutters the question, feeling like a little boy all over again. 

Just like the little boy who, before knowing that he was a wizard, dreamed one day and another too that a rich uncle was coming to rescue him and take him to a home where he would be loved like any other child. 

This looked very similar to his dream, which was impossible. It was wrong and it made him feel an immense desire to cry, because there was no way it was true.

And at the same time, he wanted to believe it. He wanted to believe that there was someone out there who loved him and had finally come to rescue him.

* * *

Antares’ heart contracted at the heartbreaking sight. A child should not have that look that mixed fear, despair and hope in his face. His eyes softened the moment the little boy could repeat what he had said and his emerald orbs filled with tears.

Oh, his poor cub.

"Cissy, why don't you take Petunia to the kitchen and fix the paperwork while I explain to Harry the situation?" He said without taking his eyes off the little boy in front of him.

He felt the change in the chair that showed that Narcissa had risen, "Of course," his cousin grabbed the other woman by the wrist and took her from the room, getting her to sign the papers was going to be simple.

While this was happening, Antares got up and went to the chair where his puppy was sitting, kneeling to the side and taking the child's hands in his.

"It's a long story, but it's worth listening to." He said, looking straight into his eyes, gray and green facing each other. “Will you let me tell you?”

He smiled when Harry nodded.

Then he proceeded to tell his story in broad strokes. All of it. So Harry could understand exactly what their relationship was and why he had not come to pick him up until now, explaining why his magic had grown and changed. 

All in the most sincere way he found, using his magic to illustrate some things through images or the recreation of scenes. Although of course, he told some very personal things that happened by the surface, such as the reason for his break with Sirius or the reason why they ran away from home to sixteen and went to live with the Potters.

When he finished, Harry was silent, meditating a little on everything he had heard. Jason understood and did not distract him, letting him be in his thoughts for as long as necessary, because he knew it was a lot of information to digest and would surely change the way he saw the world.

"So I have an f-family that…l-loves m-me ...?"

"Yes, little one. We all love you and we want you to be with us"

"And I will not have to live with the Dursleys anymore?"

"Never. Nobody will ever turn away from my side, cub" Jason promised fiercely, his eyes changing to gold and his magic swirling around his little one to give him comfort and protection.

Harry watched him for a moment before hugging him. Jason smiled and returned the hug, circling his back with one hand and holding him with the other. He stood up with his son in his arms, the child almost not weighed, he started to mutter words of affection in low tones while Harry cried and let escape eleven years of suffering.

"Shh, everything's going to be fine, Harry," he promised.

Narcissa had returned to the room and when their eyes connected, she gave a small nod. Telling him silently that he was ready.

"Ok, honey, I need you to cling to me, I'm going to transport us to our home, ok?" He murmured in the young child's ear, to which Harry nodded even with his head buried in his chest.

With that, the three wizards disappeared. Leaving an order in Petunia's mind:  _ Within three weeks, shoot your husband three times in the chest. Your son once in the head. And when you finish, hang yourself. _

They had wanted to do much more damage, cause pain to the Muggles that had dared to hurt one of their own, but they couldn't risk it. 

They could not afford to make mistakes just to quench their thirst for blood, because that would ruin their plans for the future and Antares was not going to let that happen, not when Sirius was still in danger, so Petunia Dursley was going to do the dirty work.

It was not the most satisfying way, but Narcissa and Jason agreed that it was the best as it did not involve magic, they could not be blamed for the acts of a crazy woman.


	6. Reuniting the pack with the lost cub.

Jason decided to appear in the room he had chosen for his cub; so Harry could regain his composure and so they could speak privately before introducing him to the other members of the pack.

The room was decorated in neutral tones and he had tried to avoid the ostentatious and gothic-looking furniture. It was simple to his tastes, but it had been designed how Lily had decorated her baby's room, only adjusting some details to make it more comfortable for a twelve-year-old child than an infant.

The first thing that received them was an owl. A beautiful specimen of white feathers and intelligent eyes that was perched on one of the posts that held the curtains of the bed. They analyzed each other for a few moments before she tilted her head slightly to which Jason corresponded with the same movement and a small smile. 

Remembering a similar encounter between Lily's familiar, a coppery cat, who when he finally understood that he did not represent a danger for his owner or for himself, the cat had allowed it to approach his owner and when he had more confidence he even got to fall asleep in Jason´s lap.

Lily always thought it was adorable, contrary to James, who complained that it was unfair that the cat accepted a ‘fierce’ predator and not a ‘sweet’ deer like him. Antares had always found it hilarious, but never showed it in front of his Alfa.

The memory was bittersweet, like most of the memories he had of his pack; for the time he had shared with the Marauders had been one of the happiest of his life and for that reason it hurt him when he thought about it, because he knew they would not come back.

Carefully Jason deposited his cub on the floor, murmuring that he could open his eyes, that they were already at home. Immediately the owl hooted and as an immediate reaction Harry turned his attention to her.

It was something that didn't surprise Jason. After all, the bond that unites wizard and it's familiar is formidable, as well as special. 

That is why he let his little one caress the belly of his familiar when she settled on his shoulder a few moments without interrupting. Just seeing them with curiosity, waiting patiently until he was sure he was not interrupting his cub 

“ ’Hedwig’ is an unusual name for an owl, how did you choose it?" He ended up asking when his curiosity won. 

His cub's cheeks turned red when he realized that he had been ignoring him, which in his opinion was quite funny.

"O-Oh, I read it at Hogwarts: A story and I thought it had a nice ring..." he said obviously nervous.

"I think you guessed right, it definitely fits her." Jason commented with a small smile, and then he added. "Moving on to another topic, do you like your room, cub?"

His question made Harry look more closely at the room they were in, his eyes opening in evident surprise as he noticed all of his things on the bed, very much like the house elves accommodated the belongings of the students in the dormitories.

Narcissa had made Lony, the elf-in-chief of Black Manor, move the things of their little one once the documents were in order and Harry became Jason's adopted son and heir.

"This is mine?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Of course! I had decorated it similar to the style Lily used for her home, but if you like we can change it to match your liking" The Lord Black mentioned as he made a gesture to point at the walls. Harry’s eyes opened at the sound of his words and he quickly denied, saying that the room was perfect.

Jason could see that the idea of having something from Lily made the room much better and he could not help but feel tenderness and sadness at that fact. Seeing that green look overflow with curiosity and shyness could not help but let out a laugh before replenishing the question that the child seemed to want to ask, but without finding the way to do it.

"I brought you here, because I know you have many questions and hope to talk to you in private before introducing you to the rest of our family.”

"Oh." Harry frowned in concentration and then nodded to himself. "It's okay. C-Can I ask anything?"

"Whatever you want, cub." Jason confirmed with confidence as he sat on the bed and signaled the child to sit next to him so that both would be more comfortable while they talked.

Harry followed his direction and sat next to him, although he kept a more or less safe distance between them, which hurt Antares, but he didn’t comment on it because he understood that it was going to take a while for his cub to feel completely comfortable with him. 

For his part, Hedwig took off and landed on one of the bedposts, keeping her eyes on the wolf, watching him carefully. He did not seem to be a danger to her master, but she could not be sure and she certainly preferred to be ready to protect her owner if he needed it.

The young green-eyed wizard was silent for a couple of minutes, thinking about what he knew about Jason for what he had said.

He knew that Jason, Sirius Black and his father had been cousins, that the three of them had been friends with one another despite belonging to rival houses in Hogwarts. 

He also knew that when they were fifteen, he joined the marauders at night. full moon, that Jason considered the four members of that gang formed by his father his  _ pack  _ and that it was the same as saying that they had been his family; that at sixteen, he and Padfoot had been forced to flee from home and that they had ended up in the house of his paternal grandparents; that when their mother accepted her father, she also became part of the pack and that they had also been good friends.

He also knew that during the war his parents and (his uncle?) Sirius, along with Moony, had been part of a group called ‘The Order of the Phoenix’ that fought secretly to defeat the monster that snatched his parents' lives. 

He also knew that Jason had not been part of this group and that he had not fought in the war beyond a couple of times and only to protect Prongs, Padfoot and Whiskers (which was his mother's nickname) from the Death Eaters. That when Regulus (Jason's adoptive brother) died in the war, Jason tried to convince his herd to flee out of the country, to accompany him to Bulgaria, but that he had been rejected by everyone, because the others believed it was their duty to fight.

That that foolishness was what had cost their parents’ lives,

That the reason why Jason had not come for him before was because he thought he was being raised by Sirius –who apparently was his godfather– and Remus –who should be the latter's lover– having assumed that the lack of news it was because Sirius was still mad at him instead of something bad had happened.

He also knew that now that Jason had returned to England he was going to fix things. Between that, was grant Harry the love of a family -A father! Jason had said he was going to adopt him!- and rescue Sirius from jail and to prove his innocence since it was impossible that he had betrayed his parents, because Sirius had considered Prongs his brother in all but blood and would have preferred to die than to serve the Dark Lord.

However, knowing all this did not mean that he didn't have many doubts. So Harry armed himself with the courage for which his house was known and dared to ask what he was most curious about.

"How can I refer to you?" That was important in his opinion, because although they were relatives and related by blood, it felt strange –wrong– to call him Uncle.

Because he personally associated the term with something bad, because it was the term he used to refer to the Durleys and Jason was nothing like them. Similarly, calling him ‘Father’ or any similar term did not feel quite right either, even though it was technically correct.

“Oh, well —  James, Prongs, is your father and always will be. I do not intend to take his place, but I plan to take care of you and love you as if you were mine, because you are the only puppy that was born in our pack. So I would like if you could call me ´Hati´"

“Eh? Isn't that your Marauder's nickname?”

“That's right, cub. But for us, those nicknames meant a lot more than just alternate names, it was a sign of union, of brotherhood, they represented who we really were because they connect with the other part of our being –in case of Moony and mine, our inner wolf, and in the others' animal counterpart– but mainly because it was the proof of our bond…” Jason explained, a nostalgic tone in his voice. :That's why I think it's appropriate that you call me that way, because you're the only cub that was born from our pack.”

"Ah, is that why you call me ‘cub’?" Harry asked curiously.

"Exactly, little one." Jason gave him a big smile.

"I understand —  Am, I know Sirius. Ah, Padfoot, is in Azkaban and because of that he could not take care of me, but you mentioned that Remus was his partner and that if my godfather had not been impressed, they would be raising me together... Why didn't he go rescue me?"

Jason could not help the growl that came from his lips and his eyes turning golden, looking fierce and animalistic, for a couple of instants. However, Harry did not feel intimidated because the magic inside told him that he was not in danger.

Antares closed his eyes in a moment before sighing and answering, already looking with his gray gaze at his little one, before telling him with a calm, but cold tone.

“Probably because he's a werewolf. They do not have the same rights as us wizards, only, I could never have got custody, although I cannot understand why he did not send me an owl at any point in these long years... I can only assume that the loss was too much for him and he believed in Dumbledore's words when he said that you would be fine at those Muggles’ house.”

“Professor Dumbledore put me in the Dursley house?” Shock and hurt went through the expression of the youngest.

“Yes.”

“B-Buy,  _ why? _ _ — _ I mean, we don't have a big family? Why would I wear the Dusl \-  the Muggles?”

“Ah, the old Headmaster always had a prejudice against us, the Blacks.” Jason said with a pained tone. It was an ugly truth. “He probably would not want you to be tainted with our darkness and he preferred to ignore the fact that he had no right to place you with a Muggle family when you had magical relatives who would have been happy to take you as if you were his, including myself."

“That's…”

“A cruel and despicable act.” Jason stated firmly, leaving no room for doubt. 

For that was what it was, to leave a child with people that anyone who had known Lily could have said that they hated magic and were the worst option to leave an heir to an Ancient and Noble House was despicable and cruel because it would only end in horrible experience for the child.

Even if Harry did not have Black blood from his maternal grandmother, putting him in to take care of Muggles was irresponsible and practically illegal. Since if Harry's custody had been taken to the Wizengamot, it would never have happened, since there were many families that they had adopted the heir to the House of the Potters as if he were their own before letting him move to live with a family that could not guarantee that the heir would be able to fulfill his duty once he reached the age of taking his title as Lord.

But it was much more despicable when you felt that the Director knew that Jason had a blood connection with Harry and that Antares would love and take care of James and Lily's child as if it were his.

“Harry, your parents, along with the rest of our pack, trusted Dumbledore, they had him as a saint, as the man who knew everything and always had the best plan. I never believed that, but neither did I have him in a bad light.” This is difficult to say, because Harry is still young and politics are terrible. But the sooner he understood, the better. “ I just felt that Dumbledore was not a man to whom I would entrust the safety of my loved ones, which caused us to have many disputes, in addition to our different views in politics... but that is another story.”

He took a deep breath, “ I´m not going to tell you what to think about the Headmaster as it would be wrong. But I do want you to think for yourself about your actions and analyze them to see if Dumbledore is worthy of your trust, just that. Ok, cub?" He added with a loving and fatherly tone, while stroking the minor's hair.

Jason had loved his parents (Orion and Walburga), but he would never take up their method of education because it had caused grief and pain in his mate and his adoptive brother. 

He would never impose his way of seeing the world into his son, but would let him live his life as he wanted and would limit himself to give him support and affection.

Harry seemed to think his words and nodded seriously, to which Jason smiled sweetly.

“Well, cub, if you do not mind, I would like us to go down when we receive the rest of the family.”

“Oh, that's fine...Hati”

Antares couldn’t help the huge smile that fell on his lips when he heard the nickname, it had been almost twelve years since he last heard it and brought back many memories. They both got up from the bed and left the room, leaving Hedwig in it, and headed towards the hall where the Malfoy´s and the Tonks were waiting.

* * *

Narcissa was trying to fix her son, while Andromeda did the same with her daughter. Both women tried to make their children as presentable as possible by the time Antares came down with Harry to introduce his heir to the other members of the Black family —  Lucius and Theodore were there because they were family by contract, but their opinions they didn’t really count in the family nucleus and the sisters knew perfectly well that Jason only let them be in the house because they were the parents of their nephews.

The magic in their veins alerted them that their Lord and his heir were entering the hall, going down the stairs.

Narcissa placed her hands on her son's shoulders and placed him in front of her, in a movement that showed how proud she was of her child and at the same time it was a threatening act because it projected an aura similar to a lioness protecting her cub.

Her sister had imitated her position, but she was much more relaxed because the heir of their family had no problem with her daughter.

Jason had not bothered himself to make Harry change his clothes or fix them to make him look more or less respectable, which was annoying, but understandable since the boy had grown up with Muggles and did not have proper clothes or manners like any other heir of a great House 

(Thing Narcissa knew Jason would fix in the rest of the summer).

When they placed themselves in front of them, Narcissa could see that Harry was staring at his son, causing him to stir uncomfortably at the attention. Although the beautiful woman with blond hair was satisfied to see that the green eyes of the child were not stained with hate or resentment, but with curiosity and a little discomfort.

“Members of the Black House, it is an honor to introduce you to my son and heir Harrison James Black.” Said their Lord with evident pride in his tone of voice, to which they responded with a bow, making it clear that they understood Harry's new status within the family structure.

“Cub, let me introduce you again to my cousin Narcissa Malfoy, née Black, this is her husband Lucius and her son, whom you already know, Draco.” Commented her cousin as he pointed to each of them, to emphasize his words.

“It's a pleasure to meet you, Aunt, Uncle. A pleasure to see you again, Draco,” the young raven answered politely, extending his hand in an invitation when he addressed her son.

“Same thing, Harry." Replied her son while shaking the hand of the other boy.

It was in that moment when both she and Antares shared a smile; a dark smile, the same smile they had carried when they realized that the Harmony had made them able to coexist without trying to kill each other.

Harmony was a powerful magic and if it could erase their feelings of resentment and hatred, he could certainly allow their children to forget their little and stupid fights and allow them to start a new relationship; a relationship of cousins and with some luck friends.

“This beautiful lady is Andromeda, her husband Ted and her daughter Nymphadora, she also goes to Hogwarts, it's Hufflepuff, although this is her fifth year.” Jason introduced the other members of their pack to his son.

“A pleasure to meet you.” The boy smiled a little more at the more emotive part of his new family, making Narcissa sigh with exasperation.

The greetings between their families were different for obvious reasons, but Jason was pleased with the result. Which, in turn, made the sisters happy, because it meant that things were going to be able to follow their course and all of them would all be satisfied at the end of the day.

* * *

Jason watched with a smile as his cub interacted with his cousins once the meal was over. He was feeling pleased to see that the three were beginning to forge a friendship as the three of them seemed to have a great love for Quidditch, and were commenting on how good their little one was as a seeker (It was not surprising for him that Minerva had made him a seeker even though he had eleven if he had inherited James’ talent for flying) and how Draco hoped to apply for the same position this year, as well as how Nymphadora would have loved to play but was very uncoordinated to do so.

“My Lord,” his cousin, who was sitting on his left side, called him and bowed slightly so he could hear her, even without turning her gray eyes from the children sitting on the floor in the middle of the room where everyone was resting and chatting/

“Cissy,” He allowed without looking apart from the children. 

“My husband got some information that might make you happy,”She informed him with a sing-song tone. 

That caught his attention, so he proceeded to look into his cousin’s eyes, she wore a smile worthy of the house of snakes when she passed a paper with address written in it. He raised his right eyebrow in question and she laughed.

“It's the address of Lupin. I know that even with everything that happened, it's still someone important to you, that's why I told Lucius to look for you, go look for him. I'll make sure that the cubs eat dinner and go to bed at an appropriate time if you return at late hours.”

Jason cursed in his mind and gave her cousin a bad look. He really detested when Cissy forced him to do things like that. The only good thing was that at least she no longer had Regulus help to convince him to do this kind of nonsense.

Reluctantly he took the paper and sat up, going to where his child was so he could tell her that he was going to be away for a while because he was going to look for Remus. Harry was enthusiastic about the idea and told him that he wished he could bring him home, since Moony was part of the pack and without him, the family was not complete.

That comment caused a complicated reaction in him, because on the one hand he was really happy to see that his cub, like most of the family, had begun to use his speech style. And on the other hand, it did not make him so happy to have to go talk to Moony, because he had unresolved issues with the other wolf and wasn’t sure if he could see him face to face without hex or punch him in the face.

However, both Narcissa and Harry were right.

No matter what happened between them, Remus Lupin was still part of his pack and would always be an important person to him.

He kissed his cub on the forehead and headed to the exit of the room, then proceeded to appear as close as he could to the address written on the paper that his cousin had given him.

When his feet touched the ground again, he was in front of a cabin near a forest. It was a home-like place. Immediately he knew that he was in the right place because the cottage had that characteristic essence that mixed books, chocolate and the scent of another wolf, that he had always associated with Moony.

He let out a sigh and composed himself, before walking to the entrance of the cabin and knocked on the door. He waited a couple of minutes while the owner of the place came to answer the door, when the door finally opened, he found the face of his pack brother. 

Only that he appeared to be much older than he actually was, had more scars on his face, more gray hair and the odd wrinkle; but on the other hand, his friend had that ungainly complexion that characterized him so much.

“Hati.”

“Hello, Moony.”


End file.
